1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a connector assembly and in particular to a housing pre-loaded with terminals having a mating first end and an insulation displacing second end capable of mass terminating conductors while mounted in the housing and a pair of hermaphroditic cover members assembled on the housing to enclose the terminals and provide strain relief for the conductors.
2. The Prior Art
There is a constant need to provide more efficient and cost productive methods of mass terminating multiple conductors in a single operation. It is not always sufficient to crimp individual terminals on individual conductors and then individually load the terminated conductors into respective cavities in a housing. Such an assembly method is somewhat enhanced when, through proper design of the terminal and the housing, it is possible to crimp a conductor onto a partially loaded terminal and then fully insert the terminal into the housing. However, such arrangements have inherent difficulties in that the forces required for effecting termination can be of sufficient magnitude that they would cause destruction of the housing. Further, when the terminal is loaded partially or completely into the housing, there is very little room with which to work in effecting termination of a conductor.